En el alma
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: Al siguiente día del bombardeo a pesar de sentirte mutilado, sólo tienes ganas de sentirte en los brazos del ser querido, que sea esa persona quien te sane la pena que sientes en el alma, para no tener que separarse nunca más. ¿Qué se hace cuando una relación solo te deja dolor? Ryo&Rika


Digimon no me pertence.

La imagen colocada pertenece a Detoreik, cuenta de deviantart

* * *

En años pasados había sido una mujer fuerte y decida, pero el tiempo había quebrantado su espíritu haciéndola ver cada defecto más fuerte, golpeando duro su mente, atacándose a sí misma; apretando cada vez más fuerte su propio corazón.

Lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos, yendo de prisa por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo. Miró hacia arriba para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo, sin éxito alguno. Apretó sus puños lastimando sus propias palmas haciéndolas verse blancas por la fuerza que aplicaba sobre las mismas. Nunca había sentido tanta desesperación, tanta impotencia, tantas ganas de ser aplastada por algo y morir en el instante, ganas de dejar de respirar, de dejar de existir. Era una pena tan grande que no podía permanecer en el trabajo de esa manera. Trató de calmar su ira para dejar de llorar. Pensar en algo diferente, entretener su mente, antes de que alguien pudiera verla con ojos rojos y le preguntara qué estaba pasando.

El estacionamiento solo daba una pequeña sombra en una esquina y al estar viendo hacia arriba la resolana lastimaba sus ojos. Abrió la cámara de su teléfono para ver qué tal se veía… Rojo, era lo único que la definía. Se sentó en un rincón para que el aire tibio le devolviera su color natural; pero el aire no estaba a su favor, sólo una temperatura de 35 grados centígrados que no la ayudaba a disipar su color rojo.

¿Qué se hace cuando una relación solo te deja dolor? Donde lo único que se hace es pelear y el amor que sientes va quedando enterrado en la guerra de palabras que se dicen mutuamente. Sin embargo al siguiente día del bombardeo a pesar de sentirte mutilado, sólo tienes ganas de sentirte en los brazos del ser querido, que sea esa persona quien te sane la pena que sientes en el alma, para no tener que separarse nunca más.

Seis meses atrás.

Celebraban su séptimo aniversario con una cena a la luz de las velas en un restaurante italiano, un lugar tranquilo, con vista a las luces de la ciudad. Sonriendo cariñosamente, dándose miradas de amor puro. Provocaban miradas de parte de los demás comensales por ser un amor palpable; podrían llegar a pensar que eran una pareja casada o que estaba a punto der serlo. Los mismos ojos azules miraban a la pelirroja cautivados después de tanto tiempo recorrido juntos. La mesa con algunos pétalos sobre ella les había parecido un detalle excesivo por parte de los meseros pero no les molestaba en absoluto. Ese día representaba dos cosas importantes en sus vidas; la primera como es evidente la celebración de su séptimo aniversario, la segunda la despedida de a vivir juntos.

Habían estado viviendo juntos desde mediados de su vida universitaria, cuando terminaron su carrera los dos encontraron trabajo en diferentes ciudades por lo que se tuvieron que separar, pero Rika logró cambiarse a la misma ciudad donde se encontraba Ryo y pudieron vivir juntos de nuevo; tristemente el gusto no les duró más que un año; tristemente, el mundo gira en torno al dinero y su sueldo no les alcanzaba su sueldo para pagar su beca universitaria y rentas, prácticamente eran unos prisioneros. Ryo se vio en la necesidad de cambiar su residencia de trabajo a Estados Unidos, dejando a Rika en Shinjuku.

\- Rika, si estoy aceptando este trabajo es para que podamos tener una mejor vida – mencionaba Ryo la última semana que estuvieron juntos - Trataré de hacer todo lo posible de salir adelante y poder esta juntos de nuevo lo antes posible – tenía una mirada soñadora de poder lograr todo lo que se proponía, logrando convencer fácilmente a la pelirroja – Por favor no quiero que pierdas la calma – fue lo último que dijo antes irse. Se abrazaron fuertemente y si miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de dar su beso de despedida. Rika vio como Ryo se alejaba arrastrando una gran maleta consigo; Rika dio media vuelta para regresar a casa, esperanzada con la posibilidad de poder estar junto al amor de su vida nuevamente.

Actualmente.

La pelirroja se encontraba en una reunión de trabajo que surgió de imprevisto, no le gustaba que los reunieran de esa manera. El espacio de reuniones era pequeño y generalmente le tocaba sentarse al lado de un hombre robusto que olía mal, mejor dicho él siempre buscaba estar cerca de ella y trataba de llamar su atención haciéndose el gracioso. Rika sólo sonreía amablemente y volteaba su mirada inmediatamente en otra dirección. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero no era relevante para ella.

\- Los cité el día de hoy para revisar las estadísticas de clientes que llevamos hasta el día hoy – mencionó una mujer rubia, alta y de ojos azules – Hemos incrementado satisfactoriamente nuestras ventas y nuestro mercado meta pero no debemos bajar los niveles de tráfico… - Rika rodó los ojos, aburrida de esa innecesaria reunión, el único que se veía beneficiado de esas pláticas era el hombre robusto que insistía en buscar la mirada de la pelirroja; miró hacia el exterior, por la ventana, su oficina se encontraba en una torre alta y sólo podía observar los edificios de alrededor que tenían más o menos la misma altura al que estaba ella – Felicidades equipo, vamos por más – por fin terminó de decir la chica, después de treinta y cinco minutos robados de la productiva vida de la pelirroja. Se levantó inmediatamente para dirigirse a la cafetería. Había bajado mucho de peso desde que Ryo se fue, tal vez unos tres o cuatro kilos menos que no le favorecían para nada. Buscaba algo dulce que le animara un poco, lo único que encontró fue un empaque de galletas de dieta… Suspiró y fue a su asiento.

 _\- No hagas ruido – silenciaba Rika a su novio mientras entraban sigilosamente a la casa que compartía con otras dos estudiantes. Se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie en la sala común para poder dejar pasar a Ryo, la pelirroja no se llevaba bien con sus "roomies" por eso tenía que hacerlo a escondidas. Tal vez Ryo tendría mejor relación con ellas si Rika permitiera que hablara con ellas._

 _Les encantaba estar juntos hasta tarde, era su primer semestre de universidad y no tenían experiencia en relaciones sentimentales, Rika siempre fue una niña fría que alejaba a todo el mundo de su lado, por lo cual nunca tuvo novio y solo unos pocos amigos. Ryo por el contrario, siempre fue un chico muy amistoso, pero ninguna chica le llamaba tanto la atención como la pelirroja, inquebrantable que no se dejaba imponer por nadie, y a pesar de que Rika nunca creyó llegar a tener sentimientos por él, lentamente fue cayendo en la red de aquel chico moreno que con tanta insistencia quería estar a su lado._

 _\- Creo que ya no podré salir – rompió el silencio el chico, les gustaba juntarse a hacer tareas juntos, comer juntos, y volteó a ver a la pelirroja que trabajaba acostada boca abajo en el suelo de la habitación de la pelirroja._

 _Escucharon a sus compañeras de piso entrar y prender la televisión, cuando hacían eso solían quedarse ahí hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Y les molestaba mucho ver a Ryo en casa._

 _\- Puedes quedarte a dormir o puedes irte a las 4 de la mañana para dormir dos horas en tu casa – soltó la pelirroja sin mirarlo._

 _Así fue como durmieron por primera vez juntos, ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño la mayor parte de la noche, no porque no estuvieran cansados o porque tuvieran insomnio. Simplemente era algo diferente dormir con tu pareja por primera vez, por más que se conocieran el nerviosismo volvía al saber que alguien más conocería tu lado más vulnerable, cuando estas completamente indefenso e inconsciente. Era un sentimiento extraño, que no todas las personas pueden llegar a sentir. A pesar de estar en la misma cama, cada quien durmió de su lado, como si hubiera una barrera en medio que los impidiera juntarse._

 _La alarma sonó a las seis de la mañana y los dos se despertaron asustados y con unas ojeras que no podrían ocultar por el resto del día, pero no lo notaron porque aún no salía el sol, había obscuridad dentro de la habitación y silencio ahora que Ryo había apagado la alarma._

 _\- Buenos días, bonita – besó la frente de la chica que yacía a su lado._

 _\- ¿Pudiste dormir? – preguntó la pelirroja sin abrir los ojos, cansada, abrazando a Ryo._

 _\- No mucho – contestó abrazándola también y cerrando los ojos unos minutos más._

 _\- Ha sido la peor noche de todas – confesó la pelirroja_

 _\- Lo sé, y a pesar de eso me gustó –_

 _\- A mi también –_

 _\- Nos vemos más tarde – besó suavemente sus labios y salió silenciosamente de la habitación._

Se quitó los zapatos y entró a su casa, sentía una abrumadora soledad.

\- Tu eres la única razón que me hace seguir aquí – dijo mientras abría la puerta del patio – Pasa Renamon –

Renamon movía su cola, contenta, de un lado a otro y daba vueltas alrededor de Rika como sí hubieran pasado décadas sin verse, su border collie rojizo claro se sentó frente a ella esperando su caricia. Rika le sonrío sin fuerza, a veces hasta sonreír se le hacía pesado. Acarició a su mascota con cariño.

Buscó la cadena de Renamon en y se la colocó para salir a pasear.

\- Vámonos Renamon –

Ambas pelirrojas salieron para dar una vuelta y despejarse.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


End file.
